mcplayersfandomcom-20200214-history
The story of Jack
Ch-1 : The Prophecy "Jack! Wash the plates, now!" Jack, that's ME. Y'see, I used to be rich and all. But somebody trolled me and I was left alone to work for that rude monster, Clara. She treated me like as if I was her dog. I hate her, I swear I hate her by the skylands. I used to have a good life. It's just- It's just- Bah! Nothing. Now I am siting in Clara's kitchen washing plates. Suddenly the doorbell rang. "Who's it?" Clara asked. A voice mumbled through the door. Clara froze. She glanced at the door. She took her kitchen knife and tiptoed along the floor. She opened the door slowly. "Mmmf! Help!" an old man screamed. Clara stared in horror to see a robber with a black ninja mask. "Ms.Clara. Give me all your diamonds and I will leave this man" the thief ordered."Who is this man to me anyway?" Clara replied . Suddenly I stood up, with confidence and said "He's my friend". "Jack," Clara said. she glared at me. I frowned back and continued "He is my friend. Leave him alone". The thief's eyes were filled with confusion. he looked at me and then back to Clara. "Did you hear what I told you?" I asked. The robber, somehow left the old man alone, and fled. "How--- How'd you----". Before She could finish, I stared at Clara and took the hands of the old man and left. " I will never come back" I told her, and we left. We roamed the Town Square until finally the old man said " Thanks. I can repay you in anyway you want. Do you want Gold?". I pushed down my cooling specs and raised an eyebrow. " Or maybe I can tell you about the prophecy?" he requested. Suddenly, I stood. "I am listening" I said. Then he started: "In a day's time shall a man come, escaping from the chains of slavery and he must break the walls of chaos. He must restore peace that hasn't been restored and must end the reign of the ender king forever" "So, who is this man?" I asked. Suddenly he glanced at me. He scanned me as if I have hidden some gold or something. Then he said,"You--- Yes, YOU are the one." I froze. I looked at him. He just seemed to nod with a wide smile. I raised an eyebrow and mouthed the word WHAT! Then my surprise turned into a wide grin. "I am a hero" Ch 2: Getting armor We walked alongside Crafton apartments and headed towards Creeper Lane. Creeper Lane was having a dull time. The people there were just staring into space, like they were looking for some constellation. The old man lowered his head down. "This place is just like my village" the old guy said. "Wait, you live in a VILLAGE?!" I asked. Surprisingly, he nodded. "So you have a family there?" I asked again. He looked at me and said "My wife died in a battle and my daughter, well, she got captured by the ender men". Ender men, I thought. Why is the End involved in this? I just left the thought and continued. Suddenly, The sun was almost to set. "It's sunset. We must build some sort of shelter" I said. The old man turned towards the direction of the beach. " We can build a house out of sand" he said. "Good idea. But it will go down, right?" I doubted. "I'm good at sand crafting, young man" he said and took out a stone pickaxe. He mined some blocks of sand and built a small house with it. "There we go" he said. I smiled and we got inside. He closed the house by building one more sand block. "So, what's your name?" I asked the old man. "You can call me TheElderScribe, or, Prometheus" he replied. " I'll call you the first name. Whereas my name is Jack". We shared a lot of things about our life. " Jack, I wanted to give you some diamonds and some sticks, so that you could make some armor" he said. "That's kind of you sir". He gave me and I crafted a diamond sword and a diamond armor. I stared at it for seconds. "My old life is back" I muttered. "You can try this out tomorrow or some other time" he said. We then slept in the darkness. Ch 3: A dream I suddenly landed on the woods. I looked around to see if there wereany other people. Then I saw Ender men wandering through the woods. I hid behind a tree. Suddenly a man appeared in front of me. "Hello, Jack. You've come at last". I scanned him. His head had no normal eyes. His eyes were cloudish. His body was filled with green grasses and flowers. A fancy shirt, I thought. His hair was totally white. He had legs that reminded me of a lava waterfall. "I know you are thinking about your birth place, son". I looked at his shoulder and saw and enderman coming right THROUGH him. I moved aside making way for the Enderman. "Jack, You know me. May be you forgot about me". "I forgot---" I started when he suddenly said "I am your father, Minecraftia".